Conventionally, an ink-jet drawing device is developed that drives an actuator to discharge ink within a pressure chamber through a nozzle and thereby performs drawing (image formation) on a recording member. In the ink-jet drawing device as described above, in order to realize drawing with more accuracy and higher definition, it is required to further densely arrange the nozzles in the ink jet head. For example, it is possible to realize the highly dense arrangement of the nozzles and perform drawing with higher definition by arranging a plurality of rows of nozzles and displacing the nozzles a half pitch for each row to arrange them.
Here, in a line head in which only one row of nozzles are arranged, a wiring for feeding power to an actuator corresponding to each nozzle can be drawn in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the nozzles are aligned, in a substrate (head substrate) where the nozzles are arranged. In other words, the wiring can be provided on the side of the head substrate. However, in the ink-jet head in which a plurality of rows of nozzles are arranged to perform drawing with higher definition, the highly dense arrangement of the nozzles requires the wirings for the actuators to be highly densely arranged, with the result that it is difficult to form the wirings on the side of the head substrate.
In this respect, for example, in patent document 1, as shown in FIG. 4, a wiring substrate 201 having a wiring 202 for feeding power to each actuator is arranged opposite a head substrate 101. The wiring 202 is electrically connected to the wiring 206 of an external wiring 205 through a driving circuit 203 and a pad portion 204 provided over the wiring substrate 201. In the wiring substrate 201, a penetration electrode 207 is provided that penetrates the wiring substrate 201 and that is electrically connected to the wiring 202. On the other hand, in the head substrate 101, a lead electrode 102 is provided that draws an electrode (for example, an upper electrode of a piezoelectric member) of the actuator, and a pad portion 103 is also provided that is electrically connected to the lead electrode 102.
In this configuration, the pad portion 103 of the head substrate 101 and the penetration electrode 207 of the wiring substrate 201 are electrically connected to each other, and thus it is possible to feed power from the wiring substrate 201 to the head substrate 101. In other words, in this case, it is possible to drive the actuator without provision of any wiring for feeding power to the actuator on the side of the head substrate 101.